Tourner la page
by StrawberryCool
Summary: Parfois, pour tourner la page, il faut affronter ses démons, dire ce qui nous pèse sur le coeur. Alors, la douleur nous quittera comme le font les mots. Elle devait le lui dire. Marinette devait dire à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, après, elle pourrait devenir l'amie qu'il croyait avoir et l'encourager dans sa nouvelle relation et passer à autre chose...


Prendre le taureau par les cornes. Arracher d'un seul geste le pansement. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Lorsqu'il s'agit de tourner la page d'un chapitre de notre vie qui nous a tenus en haleine pendant longtemps, qui nous a laissé sans défense et qui nous a pris au plus profond de notre cœur, personne n'a la même façon de faire face.

Marinette était déjà passée par beaucoup de stades. Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de pourchasser Adrien, que son cœur appartenait à Kagami et que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés, son cœur s'était brisé. Les voir tous les deux avait été une épreuve. Luka avait été là pour elle, l'apaisant lorsqu'elle avait flanché. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque ses larmes avaient trempé sa chemise. Il était juste là. Pour elle. La réconfortant. Et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Puis, elle avait accepté. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Quand elle les avait revus quelques heures plus tard le long de la Seine, partageant une glace, lui qui lui essuyait la joue avec un regard si tendre… Son cœur avait brulé une seconde avant de se calmer, aidé par la présence et la guitare de Luka. Alors, elle y avait cru. Pendant près d'un mois, elle y avait cru sincèrement. Voir Adrien tous les jours avait été dur, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle s'en sortait et avait l'impression que c'était de plus en plus facile. Alya était là. Elle était son indéfectible soutien. Nino aussi. Il avait vu à travers ses faux sourires. Il avait vu l'éclat disparaitre de ses yeux. Adrien aussi. Marinette se souvient encore du jour où il était venu timidement vers elle, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais il avait été patient, lui expliquant qu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Courageusement, elle lui avait souri.

« Je vais bien Adrien. Juste un peu fatiguée j'imagine. Rien d'inquiétant. Merci quand même. »

Puis, avec un autre sourire, elle était partie. Elle allait bien. Elle devait aller bien. Une peine de cœur ne pouvait pas être si douloureux si longtemps, si ? Alors, elle allait bien. Pourtant, ses larmes se mirent à couler librement avant même qu'elle n'ait atteint la grande porte du collège. Et elle s'était brisée. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte de la boulangerie que ses jambes lâchèrent. Littéralement.

« Marinette ! »

La voix paniquée de sa mère n'atteignit même pas son cerveau. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision alors que les sanglots commençaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Son cœur se serra, douloureusement. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur son coeur, essayant de le calmer. Mais rien n'y fait. Alors, elle laissa toute sa douleur l'envahir. Comme une vague destructrice.

« Ça fait si mal Maman. Pleura-t-elle fortement, se blottissant inconsciemment dans la chaleur de sa mère. J'ai si mal. »

Sabine compris tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien vu la douleur dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle avait bien compris que le nom même d'Adrien suffisait pour qu'elle se tasse sur elle-même, pour qu'elle souffre en silence. Pendant ce mois, Sabine avait tout fait pour mettre du baume au cœur de sa fille adorée. Et elle avait cru, naïvement, qu'elle y était parvenue. Force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Ça va aller ma chérie. Je te le promets. Viens. Rentrons à la maison. »

Tom pris sa fille dans ses bras. Il échangea un regard silencieux avec sa femme. Lui aussi avait mal. Sa petite fille ne devrait pas souffrir comme ça. D'ailleurs, était-ce normal qu'un chagrin d'amour ait un tel impact à cet âge là ? Il serra son enfant dans ses bras protecteur. Après le fiasco avec Chat Noir, il s'était promis de ne plus s'emporter et de faire confiance en sa fille pour toujours s'en sortir. Mais là, sa promesse pesait très lourd dans son cœur. Il aurait aimé mettre celui qui faisait tant de mal à sa fille devant son erreur. Mais il savait que Marinette ne lui autoriserait pas. Elle avait été claire à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Et il avait quelqu'un maintenant. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait et qui, elle le savait, l'aimerais surement comme il le méritait. Comment en vouloir à cet homme quand on entend sa propre fille en parler avec autant de douceur ? Alors, il se contentait de la serrer fort contre lui, pour la protéger de ce chagrin.

Sabine envoya un message à Alya pour la prévenir que Marinette ne reviendrait pas en cours cet après-midi là, ni même le lendemain. Alya débarquerait dès la fin de la journée, à n'en pas douter. En attendant, Sabine serait là. Ils installèrent Mari' sur le canapé et l'enveloppèrent dans leurs bras, la laissant vider toutes ses larmes.

« Tu sais ma puce, parfois, il faut parler de ce qui nous fait mal pour le laisser partir. Dit doucement Sabine, continuant de caresser la chevelure de sa fille pour la calmer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien désormais. Il est avec Kagami. Il est heureux avec elle.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça te fera du bien à toi. Même s'il ne répond pas à tes sentiments, peut-être que ça te fera du bien de le lui dire. Tu auras ta fin de chapitre. Et tu pourras en commencer un autre. Bien plus beau.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Je l'aime trop pour le perdre aussi en tant qu'ami.

\- S'il tient un tant soit peu à toi, il ne te laissera pas tomber. Répondit Tom. Il serait idiot de te laisser partir. Et il tient à toi. Cela se voit dans son regard. Il ne voudra pas te perdre aussi.

\- Ça va rendre les choses bizarres entre nous.

\- Mais au moins, tu pourras avancer. Et lui aussi. Et votre relation évoluera. En bien. Parce que ça ne peut être autrement. Tu ne le permettras pas, n'est-ce pas? »

Les doigts fins de Sabine caressèrent la joue humide de Marinette, essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient encore librement. Aucun parent ne souhaite voir son enfant dans un tel état de détresse. Alors, quand Marinette se blotti un peu plus dans leur bras, ils ne purent que s'échanger un regard et la protéger un peu plus de leur corps. Ils passèrent leur pause déjeuner ainsi, formant un gros tas de câlin réconfortant. Et, quand quatorze heures sonna, ils constatèrent qu'elle s'était endormie. Un léger sourire et Tom la monta doucement dans sa chambre, veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

Et, comme ils l'avaient pensé, Alya débarqua dès dix-sept heures cinq pétantes, les affaires de Marinette dans ses mains et un air clairement inquiet sur le visage. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé, c'était la présence de Nino et Adrien. Tom réprima violemment son instinct protecteur et se retint de jeter le blond hors de sa boulangerie. Sabine la calma d'un geste en posant sa main sur son avant-bras avant de se tourner vers le trio.

« Merci d'avoir ramené ses affaires Alya. Elle dort peut-être encore mais tu peux monter pour vérifier si tu veux. Mais… je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée pour que vous y alliez aussi les garçons. S'excusa-t-elle en leur souriant tristement.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Adrien, la voix légèrement brisée par son inquiétude. Elle m'a dit juste avant de partir qu'elle allait bien quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ira mieux. Un coup de fatigue sans doute. »

Elle lança un regard entendu à Alya, qui hocha légèrement la tête. La rouquine se tourna vers ses amis.

« Je m'occupe d'elle les gars. Vous pouvez y aller et je vous tiens au courant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle dépassa le comptoir et pris l'escalier privé pour aller voir sa meilleure amie. Le cœur d'Adrien se serra en la voyant partir. Il voulait vérifier Marinette, être sûr qu'elle allait bien. S'il ne pouvait pas y aller, peut-être que Chat Noir le pourrait. Plus tard. Cette nuit. Sabine leur offrit une pâtisserie et, trop rapidement au gout du blond, Nino et lui durent quitter les lieux. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, Adrien sentit une chaleur le quitter, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant brutalement. Oui. Chat Noir allait voir comment se portait sa princesse.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Sabine, Marinette n'était pas endormie. Enroulée dans sa couette, pleurant silencieusement. Immédiatement, Alya jeta son sac à dos et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Mari' ne lutta pas une seconde et se remis à pleurer dans l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, seuls les sanglots étaient présents dans la chambre.

« Je… je veux lui dire. Je dois lui dire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même s'il ne le prend pas au sérieux, j'ai… j'ai besoin de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre Alya. Je veux… je veux devenir une amie digne de ce nom pour lui. Mais…

\- Mais tu n'y arriveras pas tant que tu n'aurais pas tourné cette page de ton cœur. Je sais… j'y ai pensé. Mais tu semblais aller bien.

\- Je le croyais aussi. Mais, je ne sais pas, quand il est venu tout à l'heure…

\- Ça a rouvert quelque chose ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter de l'aimer. Mais, s'il est heureux avec Kagami, alors ça me va. Et je vais me contenter d'être son amie.

\- Tu es une amie en or Marinette. Tu es exceptionnelle. Et il s'en rendra compte. Et s'en mordra les doigts quand il verra qu'il aurait pu t'avoir et qu'il n'a pas su prendre sa chance. Tu mérites le monde.

\- Merci Al'. Tu es la meilleure. »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alya caressa ses cheveux, heureuse de voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.

« J'ai peut-être une idée de la façon de faire pour que tu tournes la page. »

oOO

La nuit était tombée. Et Adrien tournait en rond dans sa chambre. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Alya. Et sa conversation avec Kagami lui avait laissé un arrière-gout dans la bouche qu'il n'appréciait pas.

_Certaines batailles que l'on perd sont plus difficiles à surmonter que d'autres. Elle ira bien._

Le ton froid de Kagami quand elle parlait de Marinette l'avait estomaqué. N'étaient-elles pas amies ? Alors, comment se fait-il que Kagami soit si froide et distante face à la détresse évidente d'une de ses seules amies ? Et de quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Adrien ne pouvait cesser de se dire qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Tous semblaient savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Marinette. Alya, évidemment. Mais même l'ensemble des filles de la classe. Kagami. Même les gars de la classe. Sérieusement! Etait-il le seul à être aveugle? Marinette était son amie. Une très bonne amie, qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il voulait être là pour elle aussi. Alors, pourquoi personne ne lui expliquait ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi tout le monde le mettait-il à l'écart ?

Il devait savoir.

« Plagg.

\- Oh nom d'un fromage. Pas encore.

\- Transforme-moi. »

Se rendre sur le balcon de Marinette ne lui pris pas plus de dix minutes. Mais quand il fut en vue, il ne put que se stopper net. Elle était là, enveloppée dans une couverture à regarder la ville qui s'endormait paisiblement. Même de loin, il pouvait voir les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Et son regard…

« Princesse ? »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant arriver doucement. Elle se tourna vers lui et afficha un faux sourire. Il les reconnaitrait entre milles, trop habitué à en faire. Et, mon Dieu, jamais il ne voulait en revoir un sur son visage. Avec douceur, il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main gantée sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Chat Noir. Je m'en remettrais. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Elle voulait changer de sujet, à ne pas en douter. Mais il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Pas cette fois.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? T'inquiètes-tu pour toutes les jeunes filles de cette ville ?

\- Seulement ma princesse. Répondit-il avec douceur, effleurant une nouvelle fois sa joue, déclenchant une adorable rougeur.

\- Je… Je vais bi…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien. Tu es une bien mauvaise menteuse tu sais?

\- Ah… Rit-elle faussement, creusant le cœur de Chat. Désolée… je ne veux pas vraiment pas en parler pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je fais tout pour tourner cette page. Alya va m'aider à ça, je te le promets. Sourit-elle timidement, cette fois pour de vrai.

\- Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin princesse.

\- Merci. Mais, pour le moment, je laisse Alya tout gérer. Dans une quinzaine de jours, j'irais mieux normalement. Alors, peut-être, je pourrais t'en parler sans risquer de me mettre à pleurer. »

Voir les larmes de nouveau couler sur ses joues brisa le cœur d'Adrien. Son instinct prit le dessus. D'un geste, il entraina Marinette dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible.

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Princesse. Les sourires te vont bien mieux.

\- Dé… désolée. J'essaye mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher avec moi. Promets-moi que tu ne te forceras jamais avec moi. Je veux être là pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es importante pour moi. Plus que tu ne l'imagine. Et je…

\- Merci. Sourit-elle avant de déposer un baiser humide sur sa joue. Tu es important pour moi aussi Chaton. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps encore, aucun des deux ne voulant quitter la chaleur de l'autre.

oOo

Quand Marinette revint au collège le lundi suivant, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'avait pas été réellement malade mais qu'elle avait été blessée. Seule Alya croyait le savoir. Mais Adrien aussi, même s'il l'avait appris en jouant de son alter-ego. Alors, il respecta la volonté de Mari' de ne pas le dire et la surveilla de loin. Il fut blessé de constater que les deux filles passaient moins de temps avec Nino et lui pour être plus avec l'ensemble des filles de la classe. Toutefois, voir Marinette rire, bien que faussement certaine fois, lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle semblait aller mieux. Et c'était le principal. Et puis, Chat Noir passait pas mal de temps avec elle le soir pour continuer à la surveiller. Ce petit secret l'empêchait de devenir fou et l'emplissait de joie.

Pendant la semaine suivant cet épisode douloureux pour eux trois, il apprit qu'elle avait le cœur brisé et que surmonter son amour était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Sur le coup, une bouffée de jalousie et de colère l'avait rempli. Une rage contre cet idiot qui la faisait souffrir l'avait frappé violement. Mais Mari' l'avait calmé d'un geste, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'elle travaillait à le dépasser. Elle lui avait assuré que tout se règlerait la semaine suivante, juste avant les vacances scolaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'elle pourrait tout lui raconter après.

Alors, quand Alya l'invita à faire une séance de karaoké un mercredi après-midi avec le reste de la classe, Adrien accepta avec joie, heureux de passer du temps avec ses amis et avec Marinette. Kagami, qui était à ses côtés sans qu'il ne le sache, accepta aussi l'invitation. Il vit Marinette se tendre. Alya passa son bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui la détendit immédiatement.

« Parfait. On ira tous ensemble après les cours dans ce cas. Sourit Alya avant de tourner les talons et d'entrainer Marinette avec elle. »

En voyant les deux jeunes femmes partir, Adrien sentit son mauvais pressentiment revenir à la charge. La main de Kagami dans la sienne lui déclencha un frisson. Mais pas un de ceux qu'il appréciait.

« On y va Adrien ? Notre cours d'escrime commence dans quelques minutes. »

D'un hochement de tête, il suivit sa petite amie pour leur entrainement.

oOo

Toute la classe n'avait pas pu venir mais une bonne partie était là. La salle de karaoké était assez grande pour l'ensemble du groupe. Luka était venu, ainsi que Marc qui accompagnait Nathanaël. Lorsque Luka alla directement voir Marinette et la pris dans ses bras, un nœud se forma dans la gorge du blond. Seule l'emprise de la main de Kagami l'empêcha d'aller les rejoindre. Il pensait qu'il allait passer un bon moment. Il était avec tous ses amis non ? Alors pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait vu Marinette en larmes revenait à la charge ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait la perdre ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Pourtant, elle était souriante, entourée de ses amies. Bien qu'un peu nerveuse visiblement. Mais rien ne laissait penser qu'elle allait mal. Rose fut la première à chanter. Pendant près de vingt minutes, les chansons s'enchainèrent, faisant passer tout le monde par toutes les émotions. Adrien commença à se détendre et à profiter. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Marinette, ni à réellement apprécier la présence de Kagami avec eux. Pourtant, il devrait être heureux de partager autre chose qu'une obligation avec sa petite amie.

« Marinette. A ton tour. »

Un caillou tomba dans son estomac. Littéralement. Encore ce fichu mauvais pressentiment. Kagami stoppa ce qu'elle disait alors qu'il se tournait pleinement vers la scène pour voir Marinette s'y placer. Elle semblait nerveuse. Un dernier coup d'œil à Alya lui redonna confiance. Enfin… légèrement. Les premières notes de la chanson choisie par les filles résonnèrent.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_  
_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_  
_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true_  
_I need to let you know_

La voix de Marinette tremblait ainsi que tout son corps. Son regard était rivé sur le sol. Et l'émotion était clairement présente dans ce qu'elle disait. Adrien pouvait presque voir les larmes remplirent ses yeux si bleus une fois de plus, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec exactitude. Mais on entendait clairement que sa voix était serrée. Comme si chaque mot voulait signifier quelque chose. Puis, cela le frappa. C'était sa façon de tourner la page. Elle lui avait laissé entendre, quand il était Chat Noir, qu'elle finirait par avouer ses sentiments au garçon qui lui avait brisé son cœur. Etait-il là ? Immédiatement, la jalousie remplaça le sang de ses veines. Kagami posa sa main sur la sienne mais il sentit à peine le contact. Il était trop occupé à essayer de deviner qui était cet idiot qui l'avait blessé ainsi. Nathanaël ? Kim ? Nino ? Qui que ce soit, il ne l'a méritait pas. Et, alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Se pourrait-il… ?

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go_  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

Quand cette dernière phrase sortie de ses lèvres, son regard se leva légèrement et se posa brièvement sur lui. Kagami se tendit immédiatement. Lui, il sentit son cœur se casser. L'avait-il imaginé? Parce que maintenant, le regard bleu était posé sur Alya qui lui souriait gentiment, l'encourageant du mieux qu'elle put. Adrien ne pouvait que remarquer les encouragements silencieux de l'ensemble des filles envers Marinette. Le regard vague, son cœur s'arrêta avant de redémarrer brutalement. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite. Sérieusement… était-il aveugle à ce point ?

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_  
_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_  
_But now I know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms_  
_Don't ever let me go_

La voix de Marinette prenait de la confiance. Son regard errait sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce mais jamais elle ne le regarda. Elle devait le faire. Elle devait le dire. Et voir que tout le monde comprenait ce qui se passait lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle irait bien. Parce que ses amis étaient là. Parce que, quoiqu'il se passe, Adrien resterait Adrien et serait gentil avec elle. Alors oui, elle tomberait. De haut. Mais rien qu'elle ne pourrait surmonter. Et elle serait rattrappée. Les bras d'Alya la réconforteraient. Ceux des autres filles aussi. Mais aussi ceux de Luka. Elle pouvait le voir dans son regard quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Aucun d'entre eux.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go_  
_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

Pendant ce deuxième refrain, elle posa son regard sur Alya qui chantait à voix basse les mêmes paroles qu'elle. Tout irait bien. Son sourire le lui promettait. Alors, elle se redressa pleinement, canalisa sa coccinelle intérieure et posa finalement son regard sur Adrien.

_Take it in, breathe the air_  
_What is there to really fear_  
_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_  
_I gotta say it out loud..._

Elle vit que Kagami la fusillait du regard mais elle s'en fichait. N'était-elle pas celle qui lui avait dit que son hésitation causerait sa chute ? Elle avait déjà gagné le cœur d'Adrien. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas lui donner le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle se fichait de son amitié avec elle si cela lui permettait d'avoir le cœur du blond ? Marinette n'avait que faire des états d'âme de Kagami. Pour une fois, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle avait besoin de ça pour avancer. Peu importe les conséquences sur son amitié avec cette fille. Alors, elle se focalisa sur Adrien.

Le regard qu'il lui lançait brisa son cœur une fois de plus. Mais, désormais, ce serait la dernière fois. Elle se le promis alors qu'elle entamait le dernier refrain. Parce que c'était ce qui l'empêchait de guérir.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_

Son regard s'adoucit en imaginant ce que ça aurait été de l'embrasser, d'être dans ses bras et de tenir sa main, d'aller à des rendez-vous rien qu'avec lui. Une dernière fois, elle s'autorisa ce fantasme. Parce qu'après tout ça, il serait hors de question d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour son ami. Car il resterait son ami… S'il veut toujours d'elle. Elle s'arrangerait pour que cela fonctionne.

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de le lui dire ? Combien de plans tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres avait-elle mis en place avec ses amies pour le lui dire ? Le destin avait toujours frappé. Il s'était toujours immiscé dans ses tentatives. N'était-ce finalement pas un signe que tous ses efforts étaient vains ? Elle n'est que son amie et ne sera que ça pour lui. Mais elle devait se débarrasser de ce poids sur son cœur.

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

Elle resserra l'emprise sur le micro, empêchant le tremblement de ses mains. Elle les porta au niveau de son cœur. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite. Pouvait-il l'entendre ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était semblable à un coup de tonnerre à chaque fois.

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_

La dernière note se fit entendre. Personne ne parla pendant un instant. Marinette ne lâchait pas Adrien du regard. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il avala difficilement sa salive, luttant contre les larmes. Il était cet idiot qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Difficile de le nier désormais. La main de Kagami dans la sienne se resserra. Ce contact lui fit mal. Pas physiquement. Loin de là. Elle devait être douce. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de l'amertume. Elle le savait. Kagami savait que Marinette était amoureuse de lui et le lui avait caché. Pire, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de s'afficher avec lui devant Marinette, comme s'il était un trophée qu'elle avait remporté.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu cligner des yeux, Marinette descendit de la scène et tendit le micro à Kim qui s'était proposé de passer à la suite. Adrien ne put que voir le clin d'œil qu'il adressa à Mari' et la main protectrice sur son épaule. Là, l'horreur de la situation pris Adrien de court. Ils étaient tous au courant. Mari' parla à Alya, qui hocha la tête et vint vers lui et Kagami. Adrien ne pouvait pas bouger, son regard bloqué sur elle. La brune s'arrêta devant Kagami, échangeant un regard avec elle. Il était clair qu'elles avaient une conversation silencieuse. Et cela rendit Adrien malade. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ait repris le contrôle de son corps suite à ce choc, Marinette les dépassa pour quitter la pièce. Il réagit au quart de tour.

« Marinette ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever complètement, Kagami empoigna son poignet.

« Laisse-là Adrien. Elle a eu sa chance et la laissé passer. Maintenant tu es avec moi.

\- Lâche-moi Kagami. S'énerva-t-il contre elle. Je dois lui parler. »

Il ne vit pas le regard surpris de l'ensemble des adolescents lorsqu'il s'arracha de l'emprise de sa petite-amie et qu'il quitta la pièce à son tour. Il la vit au bout du couloir, tournant à gauche. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Non. Hors de question. Son cœur lui criait de la poursuivre, de la rattraper et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle. Pas sa première véritable amie au collège. Alors, il courût.

En moins de vingt secondes, il arriva à sa hauteur, s'empara de son poignet et la tourna rapidement vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

« Attends Marinette. S'il-te-plait…

\- A-Adrien ?

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Commença-t-il à pleurer, n'arrivant pas à s'en empêcher. Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas.

\- Je… je ne vais nulle part Adrien. Pleura-t-elle aussi, incapable de contenir plus ses sentiments. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il-te-plait. Pria-t-il, n'écoutant pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui tout en restant dans ses bras.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si ? S'inquiéta-t-il en plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille gauche. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que je vais me briser si je te laisse t'éloigner ?

\- Je resterais ton amie tant que tu voudras de moi. Je te le promets. Je vais devenir l'amie que tu mérites. J'avais juste besoin de… Je suis désolée Adrien. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire avant de devenir celle que souhaite que je sois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le jour où tu m'as donné ton parapluie. Répondit-elle doucement, écrasant encore le cœur du mannequin qui fut choqué de l'apprendre. Et j'ai essayé. Reprit-elle. Tant de fois. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Tu m'as toujours vu comme une simple amie. Et je me suis obstinée. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Mari'….

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Adrien. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu mérites le monde. Tant que tu es heureux, je le suis. Kagami semble te combler. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu comptes énormément pour moi et…

\- C'est bon Adrien. Coupa-t-elle doucement, posant sa main sur sa joue alors qu'elle essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Le désespoir et la peur dans ses yeux prirent Marinette au dépourvu. Son cœur manqua un énième battement et commençait à s'emplir d'espoir que, peut-être… Non. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoir, qu'elle voit plus qu'il n'y avait réellement. C'était fini.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais je serais là. Je te le promets.

\- Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux et posant son front sur le sien. Tant que tu fais partie de ma vie.

\- Toujours. Promit-elle, la voix serrée. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps. Marinette finie par se dégager de son étreinte, embrassant pleinement sa douleur une ultime fois. Ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'Adrien la verrait pleurer pour lui, pour cet amour qu'elle laissait partir. Il méritait tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et elle s'assurerait qu'il aurait tout cela. Parce qu'il était son ami. Un dernier sourire et elle s'éloigna pour de bon. Lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent, les deux sentirent qu'un lien se déchirait. Brutalement. Un lien qu'ils ignoraient posséder. Mais ce serait pour en construire un nouveau. Un meilleur que le précédent. Elle tourna le dos et sorti du bâtiment. Elle n'entendit pas le « Pardonne-moi » de son amour perdu ni le bruit que son cœur faisait lorsqu'il se brisa.

Lorsqu'Adrien revint dans la pièce, c'était Alix qui était au micro. Tous le regardèrent discrètement mais Adrien se remarqua que le regard glacial de Kagami avant d'être pris dans les bras de Nino. Alya posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Elle reviendra Adrien. Elle ne te laissera pas tomber.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il légèrement.

\- Elle en avait besoin.

\- Je sais. Répéta-t-il. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurais aimé…

\- On ne peut contrôler notre cœur Adrien.

_Mais je n'aime même pas Kagami. Pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux._

\- Elle le sait et ne t'en veux absolument pas. Rassura la rousse. Elle deviendra une excellente amie, tu verras.

\- La meilleure. »

Et rien que cette pensée apaisa le cœur lourd du jeune homme. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si catastrophiques que ça finalement. Et, quand Marinette revint une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de friandises pour tout le monde, il sut qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux. Son regard et son sourire timide pour lui le lui promettait. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer la semaine d'avant, il se sentit en paix et confiant. Elle était là. Elle le serait toujours. C'était une certitude.


End file.
